Naruto: Next Generation of Ninja
by Mariobro
Summary: Five years after the end of Naruto, the Rookie Nine and Team Gai are receiving Genin. Konoha and the rest of the world seem peaceful, but all is not as it seems. Their adventures will span the entire ninja world. My first story, please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

This is set around five years after the ending of Naruto Part 2. Naruto has yet to become a Chuunin or a Jounin, but the story isn't about him. It's mostly about the new adventures of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai as they each get their own Genin. Their comrades in the village dub them the "Jounin 10". Tsunade is still Hokage and life goes on as usual, or does it? The first ninja you get to see are Konohamaru's team who are now all Chuunin, they help Iruka and Naruto with the Academy Student testing. After that each Jounin gets their own Genin team to train and torment.

Chapter 1

It was their last days at the Academy. The classroom of thirty Academy Students, who were soon to be full-fledged Genin, stood at attention waiting for their teacher. A casual observer of the classroom would be able to easily pick out the students who were up late the night before, studying before the exam today, they were slouched over barely keeping their balance in place. As they stood at attention like every other day, none of the students would realize that their professor would be a little late today.

As each and every student realized the fact that their professor was running late, excitement started to build up in their little bodies, each and every student save for a few hoped and prayed to their god of choice that their exams had been cancelled. The clock at the front of the room seemed to get louder and louder with each passing second, and the students finally started to relax.

Suddenly, the sounds of light footsteps were heard outside, it seemed to reverberate throughout the entire classroom. A few of the students, those who were ahead of many of the others in class could already tell whom it was while the others remained oblivious to impending judgment. Their professor had arrived. 

He reached the door to the classroom and slid it open; he strolled in holding a stack of papers in the crook of his arm. He was wearing a green ninja tactical vest and a black headband with the Leaf symbol in the chiseled into the sheet of metal. He had a slight smile on his face only because while he was happy to be doing testing today he was a little upset to have been late.

They all called him Iruka-Sensei in class, but outside on the playground, many called him grandpa-sensei.

Iruka Umino didn't think he was that old, he was only thirty after all and what was most important was that he still felt young. He chalked that feeling up to working with children everyday. The Chuunin put his papers down on the desk in the front of the room and looked at his class, now the smile on his face grew, contorting the large scar he sported over his nose and across his cheeks.

"Today we begin testing!" He spoke finally. As he spoke the students took their cue to sit down and at once they started to fidget and squirm with nervousness.

Many of them cracked open books and poured over the contents, hoping to catch some last minute studying before the test. Iruka chuckled to himself as he picked up the papers from the desk, shuffled them a bit and then started to pass them out. 

"You guys know the drill already. This test will encompass everything you have learned here in class over the past year." He said as he passed them out. Iruka spoke again as he arrived at the last row of seats at the top of the class. "You have exactly two hours to complete this test, when everyone gets one I will start the timer." 

He walked back down the steps to his desk and opened up one of the drawers. Iruka pulled out a large clock timer and spun the dial on the front to two hours. He set it down and told the class to begin. When everyone's heads were down he counted out two minutes in his head and then started the timer. He smiled as he sat down. Iruka gave the class a slow scanning look and then dropped his eyes down to the rest of the papers on his desk.

**********

Nearly two hours later, many of the students had finished their tests. A few of students were still checking over their work and only two were still writing furiously, correcting their work for the fifth or sixth time.

The rest of the students stared at the timer as it inched closer and closer to zero. Finally the timer started to ring and Iruka looked up from his desk. 

"Well, that's it, put down your pencils, you may leave." Many were already getting up as he was speaking, gathering up their belongings and making their way toward the door. Suddenly, Iruka remembered something and yelled it out over all of the commotion. 

"Tomorrow you don't need your books! Where doing Jutsu testing!"


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter, Iruka does some jutsu testing with his students and we get the first glimpse of probably the most important rivalry in the whole story. I loved writing the first chapters and describing all of Iruka's feelings about his students. He is a really kind and caring person, which makes him a perfect teacher.

Chapter 2

The next day Iruka arrived in the classroom very early, before any of the students. He didn't want to start this test late for good reason, many times it would run much longer than he planned for. So for now, Iruka would wait and hope that his students arrived on time.

Twenty minutes later, Iruka looked up at the clock, it was about fifteen minutes to class time, and two students bustled in; two girls who tried to rush in quickly and take their seats. They fought with each other at the doorway, one hoping to beat the other into the classroom; they pushed and shoved each other out of the way. Iruka smiled to himself as he thought back to two other young kuniochi who acted in a very similar manner.

One of the girls had short blonde hair, while the other sported long and fiery red locks. They were both the same build and almost the same height, although blondie was a little taller. They exchanged short harsh words and took their seats, blondie sat in the back while red hair sat in the front. One could tell just by seeing the way they fought that they were rivals. Iruka knew all to well; they had the best grades in class. The pair was leaps and bounds ahead of the other students in terms of pure intelligence. Iruka wondered whether they could translate this skill into potential on the battlefield. 

As the girls sat quietly and more students arrived, Iruka put on a cheerful smile, he was very happy to be administering this test. It was his favorite out of all the graduating duties. Iruka watched and waited for the rest of the students to trickle in.

When all of the students were seated and ready to begin, Iruka got up with a clipboard in his hands and stopped to wait for the students to quiet down, as an experienced, Iruka teacher and could quiet a class down just by imposing a sort of presence upon them. However, across the room the students were busy with whatever it was they were doing either going over handseals in their minds or propping up their head with their hands so as not to fall asleep so it took a while before all of the students were ready.

Iruka scanned the room slowly, trying to make eye contact with each and every one of his students, when that was done he looked down at the clipboard in his hands. The paper attached to the board held the names of each of his students, in no particular order. He would call each one up in turn and ask them to perform a certain jutsu; Iruka would then grade their performance and send the student back to their seat.

Iruka called the name of the first student; it was blondie. She got up and started to walk down the middle aisle to Iruka's desk. As she reached the edge of the last line of desks she looked at the red-haired girl and stuck her tongue out. The girl in the front row shot up and made a fist. 

"Iruka-Sensei! She stuck her tongue out at me!" The red-haired girl whined. 

"Now now, everyone is going to get a chance to take the test, just wait your turn." Iruka said, trying to calm her down.

Blondie stuck her tongue out again and quickly zoomed to Iruka's desk to avoid another incident. She stood at attention, arms at her side, waiting for Iruka to assign her a jutsu. 

"Now then, I want you to transform into your friend over there." Iruka said as he pointed to the red-haired girl.

"But Iruka-Sensei, she so ugly I don't want to transform into her!" The blonde-haired girl before Iruka stamped her foot and fumed. The red-haired girl sitting down mimicked her actions, equally angry. Iruka made a motion to put a check in the "fail" category with his pen and the blonde-haired girl lightened up.

"Okay! I'll do it!" She brought her hands together and performed the handseals, a small "poof" was heard and smoke seemed to appear from nowhere, when the smoke cleared, the two girls looked exactly alike. 

Iruka beamed and checked the category marked "pass."

"Great job! Now sit down, you pass." Iruka said as another "poof" was heard and the girl was back to her old self, she walked back to her desk proudly. Iruka continued to call up the rest of the students. Iruka tested each and every one on all of the Justus an Academy Student should know.

As each student came up Iruka would give them a jutsu and they would perform it to the best of their abilities. Some didn't get it quite right; many had trouble detonating an exploding tag. One student used too much chakra and almost blew a hole in the wall. Iruka let each student have a second chance if they failed the first time.

Many students were pleasantly surprised that Iruka was being so nice to them, allowing them more than one try. Iruka was also very surprised and pleased that every single one of his students performed well enough to pass. Some just barely passed and others did so with flying colors, but everyone passed. When the last student was done, Iruka got up from his desk and smiled at his class. 

"Well, I am very pleased that everyone passed! You all did great and you are all Genin already in my book, but we do have one more test tomorrow, the field exam. We'll have a guest professor to help me out tomorrow. I want you at your best so get some rest tonight." Iruka looked up at the clock; they still had fifteen minutes of class time left. 

"You all did well; I think you can sneak out a little early." Iruka said as each student packed up their belongings and bustled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It would be an understatement to say that Iruka was pleased with each and every one of his students. He had been teaching for a long time, but the feelings of happiness when his students did well and guilt when his students did poorly had not yet left him. Iruka saw this as a good thing; it meant that he still cared after all these years.

"Tomorrow..." He thought "I'll have some great help, I just hope my students are able to do as well as they did today." 

Iruka walked up and down the classroom, collecting stray papers and other trash from the ground. When he was done, Iruka walked to his desk and sat down. He sighed, and then looked down at his desk. It was covered in tests and other meaningless paperwork that he would have to complete. Iruka sighed again and then bent over his desk to begin. He estimated it would take him about an hour to finish everything up, and by then it would be getting dark.

********** 

Iruka relaxed in his chair and adjusted his headband. He sighed, and then got up "All done" he thought, "Now I can just enjoy the rest of my testing and then finally see my Academy Students become Genin."

Iruka pushed the papers on his desk together and organized them; he picked them up and walked out the door. In the hall, Iruka made his way to the main doors of the school and then outside into the warm Konoha air. Iruka made a mental note not to forget that he had a meeting with the Hokage today, they had much to discuss. Iruka walked along the busy streets of Konoha and then smiled as the Administrative building of the Village came into view. 

Iruka entered the building and moved past the front desk, nodding at the secretary there. He walked to the stairwell and up to the top floor, he entered the brightly lit and carpeted hallway and walked to the Hokage's office, he knocked on the door and it opened. Iruka walked inside and closed the door behind him. Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were before him. Tsunade in her usual stance, hands folded in front of her; Shizune meanwhile was standing behind her smiling as Iruka walked in. 

"Good your here, now we have some things to discuss." Tsunade told Iruka. 

"Yes, are the ten ready?" Iruka asked Tsunade. 

"Yes, all they need are their Genin" Tsunade said "Your last test is tomorrow is it not?" 

"Yes, I believe all my Genin will pass exceptionally" 

"Good. Would you like to brief the ten?" 

"I have all of the paperwork on my Genin right here." Iruka said as he held up the stack of papers. "I would rather you brief them instead. I've taken the liberty of organizing my students into teams." 

"Good, I'll brief them, they'll be ready by tomorrow and then you can present them to your class." Tsunade leaned back. 

"Great, I have to get ready for the final test. Is Naruto still available for tomorrow?" Iruka asked. 

"He sure is, I think he went to have some early dinner. You know where to catch him." Tsunade explained. 

"Great then, I'll go and get him." Iruka deposited his papers on the desk and then walked out. The Chuunin took the same route out as he did on his way in, he walked past the Secretary's desk on his way out and waved hello again before exiting the building into the warm Konoha evening. Iruka knew exactly where to go to find Naruto enjoying an early dinner. The wind kicked up and the leaves in the trees swayed back and forth as Iruka walked along toward the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is Chapter four. Sorry about the length of the last chapter, I guess I just didn't have much to write about. I guess the last chapter was more of a chapter two and a half than three. I'd also like to thank Eclipse of the Rising Sun for my first review and Silver Wolf 261 for putting my story on your "to watch" list. I hope I get more people like you. Well on to the chapter.

Chapter 4

Iruka arrived at the bar, there was a lone person sitting at the bar counter, of course he knew exactly who it was, he could see the owner's trademark orange pants, Iruka took a moment to wonder why any ninja would be caught dead (pun intended) in a color as bright as orange. Iruka walked forward to the bar and parted the paper hanging down over the entrance; Iruka quickly took a seat ext to the orange-clad ninja and ordered a Tonkatsu Ramen from Teuchi. The man at the bar quickly slurped up a long string of ramen and then turned to his left to face Iruka. 

"Iruka!" The man at the bar almost screamed. "You've come to have some Ramen too?" 

"Yes Naruto, now calm down." Iruka said. "I want to talk about the test tomorrow." 

"Okay, but I have a question to ask you" Naruto scratched his head a bit before Iruka spoke again. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"Well...I was wondering if someone else could help out with the exam, with you and I." Naruto said quickly, almost blurting it out. 

"Okay, who is it?" Iruka asked. 

As Iruka finished his final word, the very air next to him seemed to explode with pure energy. Someone suddenly yelled "IRUKA!" at the top of his or her voice and the Academy Teacher almost fell off of his seat. Iruka turned his head towards the commotion, at first his visage was normal, there was no one sitting next to him and then a second later the air seemed to ruffle. The Invisibility Cloak fell to the ground and Iruka groaned as a skinny boy stood before him, scarf blowing in a nonexistent wind. 

"Ahhh! Konohamaru!" Iruka's arms rose on their own, a knee jerk reaction whenever Konohamaru was around. The boy pointed at Iruka and spoke loudly, almost yelling. 

"The Konohamaru Corps would like to join you in your testing tomorrow!" 

"The K-K-Konohamaru Corps?" Asked Iruka. 

As he finished Konohamaru snapped his fingers. Two more Invisibility Cloaks fell and the two other members of the Konohamaru Corps stood behind their leader. One was a girl with very rosy cheeks, and the other was a sullen looking boy with a runny nose Moegi and Udon. Konohamaru struck a pose while the other two simply stood at attention. 

"As being newly promoted Chuunin, we find it is our duty to help train and teach the next generation of Genin, and help them along on their journey through life!" As Konohamaru spoke, Iruka hung his head and shook it back and forth. He turned toward Naruto and sighed. 

"Well, I just mentioned it to them and they just decided they really wanted to help out. I thought it would be okay." Naruto said before pouring himself over his ramen. 

Iruka turned toward Konohamaru, fury boiling in his eyes. His eyes almost seemed to light up with fire. Konohamaru slouched slightly in his pose, his immense courage now diminished greatly. A foul wind seemed to blow, and even though there was so much wind now, Konohamaru's scarf shrank against him. Thunder sounded and Iruka spoke in a booming voice. 

"You want to help?" Iruka bellowed. Konohamaru was sweating; his teammates behind him cowered back, knowing full well the might of Iruka's fury. Konohamaru nodded slowly, trying to cower behind himself. 

"Great then, how about we talk about it over some Ramen." The winds died down and the thunder stopped, it became a warm summer night again. Naruto cracked up behind Iruka, knowing full well Iruka's plan beforehand. Konohamaru laughed slightly and then pointed at Naruto. 

"You knew all along!" Everyone laughed and Iruka ordered some Ramen for everyone. They all took a seat and started to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

I liked writing this chapter, especially the part about one of the most glaring clichés of the comic book/manga genre; the cliché that the hero wears the same clothes every single day.

Chapter 5

The next day, Naruto woke up extra early. He peered out the window above his bed and watched as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms. Naruto slid out of bed and scratched himself for a minute or two, still yawning. He slowly walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

His nightcap was smiling as always, the small puffball on the end swaying back and forth as Naruto brushed. With his teeth brushed and squeaky clean, Naruto shambled to his kitchen, still yawning loudly. He heated a cup of ramen for breakfast, as he waited for the water to boil Naruto grabbed the carton of milk from his refrigerator and downed the rest of it. 

"The milk tastes fine, I guess." Naruto thought, remembering his first day as a Genin. He laughed and then stretched some more; Naruto got up and walked back to his room. 

As he walked down the hall Naruto heard a noise from the ceiling, sort of a scratchy, strange noise. 

"Must be some birds on the roof." He thought, dismissing the sound at once. He turned into his bedroom and went to his closet. Naruto slid it open and looked inside. He had recently done laundry and all of his jackets were hung up rather neatly. He picked one out and turned around to put it on. Suddenly he heard a crash; his window was broken into a million pieces. Naruto jumped up, and then fell over, smacking his head on the closed door of his closet. 

"Oww! What the heck was that?" He said aloud, Naruto got up and moved toward the window. He looked outside and couldn't see anyone, although he could feel no wind coming in through the broken window. Naruto put his hand out and stopped when he felt a sort of thin fabric. 

"Ohhh! Konohamaru! You broke my window!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled on the fabric. 

"No! I'm over here! Haha!" A voice screamed out from behind Naruto, he felt something hit his behind and he flew out the window. Luckily, there was a smaller roof below his window or Naruto would have fallen three floors to the dirt road beneath. 

Naruto looked up and saw Konohamaru standing above him, scarf blowing majestically in the wind. Konohamaru pointed at Naruto and spoke again.  
"You will apologize for that prank yesterday or I will throw you from his roof!" 

"Oh Konohamaru, your not going to do that." Said a voice from above them. It was Meogi, and Udon was right next to her. "Come one, or else we're going to be late for Iruka's test!" Moegi said, as Udon nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, Okay. Lets go Naruto, or else we'll be late." Konohamaru said, glumly. 

"Oh, you want to go now?" Asked Naruto. Konohamaru nodded and like a blur Naruto was behind him, he grasped the scarf and kicked Konohamaru out over the edge of the roof. 

"Now who's going to fix my window?" Naruto asked, chuckling. 

"Oh please don't drop me! I'll fix it!" Konohamaru pleaded. Moegi and Udon chuckled with Naruto.

**********

Much later, Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were all walking through town toward the Village gate. Kotetsu and Izumo, now Jounin, were keeping watch on the gate. 

"Hey you guys, did Iruka pass by here?" Naruto asked. 

"Sure, about five minutes ago, he told us to tell you to hurry up." Izumo answered. 

"Okay! Lest hurry and find Iruka!" Konohamaru exclaimed as the four ran towards the gate and through it, following the long road away from the village.

********** 

Only a couple of minutes later, the four spotted Iruka and his large group of Academy Students walking down the road. 

"Iruka! Sorry were late!" Yelled Naruto. Iruka stopped his group and turned around, he waved to them. 

"It was mostly Naruto's fault!" yelled Konohamaru as they ran to meet Iruka. The four stopped, Naruto pushed Konohamaru over and stomped on his head. "It was so your fault!" Konohamaru got up sort of delirious and many of the students chuckled, nervously. Naruto turned to look at the students; he had to have been at least twice as tall as many of them. He walked to the nearest one and ruffled the child's hair. 

"Don't be nervous, your in good hands with Iruka, he was once my Sensei, and he wouldn't let anything happen to you." Naruto smiled and then yelled to the rest of them.

"So! Lets get going, you all want to be Genin don't you?" Iruka smiled and lead the students on, with Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon bringing up the rear. 

The large group walked along and Iruka led them through the forests surrounding Konoha to a large clearing right near the road. A large fence stood in front of the large group and Iruka turned to explain the testing for today. 

"I'm sure you are all ready for today! I know my helpers and I are!" He put his hand out to introduce his "guest" teachers. "These four will be helping us out today. That tall one over there is Naruto, say hello children." The students mustered a weak "Hello" and Naruto chuckled. 

"The next three are Chuunin of our village, they are Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." Again the students mustered a small "Hello" Konohamaru put his hands on his hips. 

"No no no! Not like that! You have to be excited! This is an awesome day for..." Konohamaru chuckled when he realized that the students would never be excited as he was. The students turned back to Iruka and he laughed out loud. When he calmed himself, he turned to the fence and spoke again. 

"This is the Academy Students Testing Ground! This is where you'll be taking your field test!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Iruka, Naruto, and the class of thirty Academy Students walked apprehensively through the monstrous gate in the fence surrounding the forest, leaving Team Konohamaru outside. Konohamaru and the others went over the instructions they received; Konohamaru could hear Iruka's voice in his head, his sort of condescending drawl. They were to walk around the gate and guard it from the outside. Iruka told them that it was a relatively small arena, but Konohamaru was unhappy with this menial task. 

"Konohamaru. We have to do what Iruka says, were lucky he even let us help out today." This was Moegi, Konohamaru understood her point and the answered her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Then he thought for a moment. "Okay! Then we're going to be the best guards ever!" Moegi chuckled and smiled at Konohamaru. He led his team away from the gate after it locked shut.

********** 

Iruka, Naruto, and his students walked through the forest. The students looked around, as did Naruto, except he was smiling. "I remember this place..." He thought. "It also reminds me of the Forest of Death." Images flashed through Naruto's mind, and he disregarded them. 

"In the past..." He mumbled to himself. Naruto looked up to see that Iruka had stopped and was getting ready for the first part of the exam. Naruto remembered that each student would have to prove that they could perform a large number of skills ninja needed in the field. Naruto listened for his cue to start from Iruka. 

"Now then, I would like for you to break up into teams for this exercise. You may pick your own teams for now." Naruto watched the hustle and bustle as each students tried to get with a team as soon as possible. There were exactly thirty students in the class so in total there were ten teams. When everyone had a team Iruka spoke again. 

"Great! Okay Naruto, I've hidden ten items around this entire training area. You take five groups and I will take five." 

"Great, Lets go kids!" Naruto started to walk away when Iruka stopped him, there was more to the task. 

"Naruto, there is more to it... Its a race, who ever finds their items first gets to go home when they find it, everyone else has to keep searching." Iruka explained while each student listened intently.

"The entire training ground is cut in half at about this point, your teams can't go past it or else they may find another team's item. You may also engage other teams to try and prevent them from finding their item. But note that Naruto and I will be watching very closely to break up any fights that get out of hand." Iruka finished and then smiled Naruto. 

"Okay then. Did you hear that all of you?" Asked Naruto as he led his five teams away.

********** 

Back outside at roughly the same time, Konohamaru and his team were following the fence. They had gone about halfway around. If they looked straight into the fence, into the forest, they would be facing the inside of the gate, all the way on the other side. Konohamaru was slacking off as usual; his eyes were on the ground, while his scarf trailed behind him. Suddenly, Udon spoke firmly to his team. 

"Look, up there." Moegi and Konohamaru stopped and looked up. Udon was pointing up, near the top of the fence. 

"What is it Udon?" Asked Moegi quietly. 

"A hole, there is a hole in the fence." Udon spoke again quickly, as if time was of the utmost essence. 

"Oh, I see it, what does it mean?" Konohamaru asked his bespectacled teammate. 

"I think someone or something broke into the training grounds." Udon said after thinking for a moment. 

"Why would they do that?" Asked Konohamaru; Moegi nodded to Udon as if she was also asking the same question. 

"Don't know." Udon said curtly. 

Konohamaru smiled and his scarf started to pick up and sway in a nonexistent wind. "Lets go find out!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Its mariobro here, I just wanted to say a few things before this chapter. I just want to apologize for not updating in the past few days. I've have rugby camp at school two hours away so that's been taking up all my time. So that means I'll be putting up three chapters in a row for the days I missed. I also want to thank all of my readers and the people who have added my story to their favorite list. I won't let you guys down again! Without further ado here is chapter seven.

Chapter 7

Team Konohamaru jumped up at almost the same time. They grabbed onto the fence at the top of their jump and started to climb, the fence was unnecessarily high. They reached the hole in the fence, Konohamaru looked through it, into the darkness of the forest below. Udon pushed up his glasses and they caught some light from the sun. He looked closely at the edges of the fence and tapped Moegi on the shoulder.

"Look at this!" He said, rather loudly for him. Moegi looked and gasped out loud, which got the attention of Konohamaru, he looked down.

"What! The fence looks like it was melted, look the edges are still smoldering and smoking!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Yes, who or what ever did this, did it recently." Udon observed, speaking slowly and quietly again.

"Wha- What do we do about it?" Asked Meogi, slightly scared. Konohamaru patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He said to her, Moegi nodded to Konohamaru silently agreeing with him. He spoke again, this time with an air of bravery and leadership.

"Okay, Moegi your the fastest right?" Konohamaru asked and she nodded.

"Okay then, see if you can go back around the way we came to the front gate. Go inside the forest and find Naruto or Iruka, tell them the situation." Moegi nodded and then stopped.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, Konohamaru smiled and then spoke.

"Udon and me are going to find out who did this and kick his but! Right Udon?" Udon nodded and pushed up his glasses again.

********** 

Konohamaru and Udon jumped from tree to tree. The forest passed them by as if they were standing still and it was moving under them. The trees almost made a tunnel, the branches on the bottom and the canopy above.

Every minute or two Konohamaru or Udon would pass under a small breach in the canopy where the sunlight seemed to float down to them. The sunlight was warm, fighting the cold dark expanse of the forest below. 

Konohamaru was deep in thought; he was worried for the unsuspecting children, and the monster that melted the fence. Konohamaru shook his head to clear the bad thoughts from his mind and focused forward. 

Udon was behind Konohamaru and was also deep in thought. Except Udon's mind worked like a machine, he was busy calculating the exact time it would take for Moegi to make it back to the gate on the other side of the training ground. He allowed for emotion to get out of hand, which happened very often with Moegi (which would slow her down), and then observed his results.

It would take her about twenty minutes to go from where she left them to the gate of the forest. He was worried about that number, because there was no way he could guess how long it would be until Moegi came in contact with Naruto or Iruka. Udon calculated anyway, his mind did work like a machine.

Udon guessed (correctly) that Iruka would be closer to the gate because he was always worrying about everything, he would want to be near the gate in case they had to leave the forest for open ground quickly. As he went over the numbers in his head, Udon brought his hands together and performed three hand seals.

"Eyes Ears Nose Jutsu." Udon whispered to himself, he stopped for a second on a branch to get his balance.

He sent chakra to his eyes, his ears, and his nose; each sense was increased a tenfold, a useful jutsu; the only downside was that sometimes ones senses were increased too many times, which resulted in extreme disorientation. It was a high level technique that only Udon knew out of the team. 

Udon turned his head left and right, scanning the horizon. But it was his ears that finally caught something out of the ordinary. An inhuman scream reverberated through his head. Konohamaru heard it too, albeit very distantly, and could not locate the sound.

"Udon, where is it coming from?" Konohamaru spoke as they both landed on a branch and stopped to listen. Udon looked around slowly, scanning the horizon very methodically.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8. This one showcases a little bit of Konohamaru's growth in the past five years. Most notably the summoning of a Primate, just like his Grandfather. Don't worry, if after this chapter you want to see more of Konohamaru and his monkeys, I'm going to give this team a little mini-arc where he'll use all of his monkey friends. I've got a list and description of over twenty different monkey summons I can use in the story.

Chapter 8

Udon scanned the horizon right to left and stopped at a point that almost directly to the left of where the pair was standing. Konohamaru looked in the same direction but didn't see anything.

"Do you see anything?"

"Yes, it's a man. But I only see a faint outline, he's very fuzzy."

"Okay then, leave it to me!" Konohamaru exclaimed happily. 

From a holster on his left hip, Konohamaru pulled a small scroll. It was round like a tube and a little shorter than a kunai. Konohamaru flipped it up into the air and brought his hand up to catch it.

Udon was beside him, still scanning the horizon and using his other senses to try and make out the figure so far away. Finally, he relaxed his chakra flow and his senses went back to normal. Udon pushed his glasses up with his index finger and crouched down to get his balance. 

Konohamaru opened up the scroll, pulled the scroll paper from the tube in his left hand and crouched down; he laid the opened scroll down on the tree branch and then brought his thumb up to his mouth. Konohamaru bit his thumb, hard; it would have to induce the bleeding necessary to perform the Summoning.

Konohamaru made sure that the red blood oozed from the tip of his finger and then planted his hand, palm down, onto the scroll. The writing on the scroll seemed to glow with power.

"Come on out! We need your help!" Konohamaru exclaimed. 

At once there was an audible poof sound and smoke seemed to manifest from nowhere. When it cleared, a small creature was laid out in front of Konohamaru.

**********

The animal before Konohamaru could be called a monkey, but the more correct term was a bushbaby. The tiny animal had incredibly large eyes that almost dominated its entire face. Its eyelids were closed but one could still see just how large the eyes were. It had a small mouth and an even smaller nose.

Konohamaru rummaged in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small pellet shaped item. At once the bushbaby on the branch started to move, its nose guided the rest of the body toward Konohamaru's hand. Konohamaru lowered his hand and without opening its eyes, the creature before him grabbed the pellet with tiny little hands. 

The hands were hairless and a sort of dirty pink color, there were small round disks at the end of each finger that looked like they helped the creature climb. The feet were mostly the same; its tail was covered in a light brown fur like the rest of its body and face. The bushbaby stuffed the pellet into its mouth and then chewed, very low and whispery chewing sounds were heard.

The creature lay out on its back and stretched out its whole body; the arms legs and tail all stretched out to their extreme length and then came back together. Finally the creature opened its eyes, they shined a light green color.

"Get up Yana, get up we need your help." Konohamaru spoke with some urgency 

"I'm coming." Yana spoke to Konohamaru as he rolled over and walked on four legs towards Konohamaru's outstretched hand, his tail was up and curled into a spiral. 

Yana walked slowly, taking each step carefully. His body shook as he walked and breathed. Yana stopped at Konohamaru's hand and jumped up to him. Yana landed on Konohamaru's forearm and started to climb up. Yana reached Konohamaru's left shoulder and sat down with his legs underneath him. He grabbed a tuft of Konohamaru's hair and wrapped his tail around Konohamaru's neck to keep from falling off. From this vantage point he looked almost half as tall as a parrot.

"We need you to look over there and tell us if you see anyone." Konohamaru explained as he rummaged in his pocket for another treat.

He picked a small pellet from his pocket and flipped it up like a coin to Yana on his shoulder. Yana caught it with both hands, slapping them together, and started to munch on the food. His head turned almost like an owl to where Konohamaru was now pointing.

"Yes (yawn) I see 'im. He's got...it looks like three children with him." Konohamaru's eyes widened as Yana spoke.

"Really? Let me see!" Konohamaru closed his eyes and almost seemed to fall into a trance. Yana's eyes turned the same color as Konohamaru's.

"Yes, you're right! They are cowering beneath that tall man!" Konohamaru spoke without opening his eyes. It was a simple mental link between Yana and himself, Konohamaru could see with Yana's eyes. This came in handy because out of any man or creature on earth, Yana had the best eyes. Konohamaru was taught the technique when he first learned to summon monkeys, it was called Eye of the Monkey Jutsu.

"It looks like those are three of the Academy students that were with Iruka!" Exclaimed Konohamaru.

Konohamaru opened his eyes and the connection was broken, Yana's eyes turned back to light green. Udon pushed up his glasses and turned to Konohamaru waiting for his decision about what to do.

"Okay Yana you can go back to bed now, we'll take care of this." Konohamaru spoke and Yana disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is up! So this is the chapter BEFORE, the first fight of my story. For that fight your going to have to wait until my next update (which should be in a day or so). But anyways. I'd like to explain here why I think Team Konohamaru is such a great team. First of all they have an awesome leader in Konohamaru, while he may be childish like Naruto he also comes from a long line of leaders. In this story at least, the team is very well balanced. You have Konohamaru the chakra powerhouse, then Udon who is the smartest and methodical, and finally Moegi who in my mind is a speedy Taijutsu specialist. Chakra, Intelligence, and Speed, everything a good ninja team needs.

Chapter 9

Konohamaru and Udon were now in "silent" mode, a term that was taught to them by their old Sensei, Ebisu. The one and only thing that they learned under his awkward tutelage was how to be silent. They avoided branches that were lined with leaves, and they tried not to land so heavily on the branches they jumped to. 

This "silent" mode was also associated with very slow and deliberate movement, meant for staying out of the way, being inconspicuous to everyone around. As Konohamaru and Udon got closer to the tall man they could hear him speaking, either to the Academy students or himself, they were unsure. Small snatches of sentences until they stopped and crouched low, staying out of sight.

They walked slowly, heads down, towards the group of people and they could hear the tall man very clearly.

"Kill the children! Kill the Village!" He repeated this over and over again, and the children cowered together. 

One of the children, a boy, was almost standing, he seemed to be protecting the other two. Konohamaru looked into his eyes from their vantage point and saw, while he looked brave, he was afraid on the inside.

Konohamaru smiled "A brave one, doing his duty to protect the others, he's like Naruto." Udon crouched low next to Konohamaru, examining the situation. 

The man was tall, Udon guessed his height (correctly) at almost eight feet. He was wearing particularly ratty clothing, clothing that hadn't been changed in a long time. He had on a sleeveless and button-less vest that was made out of tough animal skin. The back was mostly covered in the thick fur of the animal he procured the skin from.

He wore very baggy shorts that were a brown color, Udon surmised (again correctly) that they were probably supposed to be a lighter brown, but with all the constant use and no washing, they had turned a darker brown. The man had a small knife sheath that was attached to the back of his shorts, out of view of the children, but in plain sight to the two Chuunin. 

Konohamaru turned to Udon and tapped him on the shoulder, when Udon turned his head he saw Konohamaru make a hand seal. Udon nodded and made the same hand seal. This was a technique that Team Konohamaru created by themselves, without help for their bumbling Sensei. They called it "Mind Connection Jutsu" the name is very self-explanatory.

One of the team would expel some chakra with a hand seal and another member nearby would do the same, the chakra connected in midair and they could hear each other's thoughts. This was as long as they held up the hand seal, it was an especially good technique for getting close to an enemy and conversing without any noise from their voices.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked Konohamaru

"Its hard to say. I don't think that this man in a ninja, but he does have a weapon so we should approach safely." Replied Udon, thinking slowly.

"Good, okay, this is what we'll do..." Thought Konohamaru, Udon nodded.

**********

"Okay then, are you ready?" Thought Konohamaru 

Udon nodded at Konohamaru and then broke the hand seal connection. He reached around his body to the small bag on his belt. He undid the button and reached inside, rummaging a bit before taking out a small round object. The black kanji on the object read "Light."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody, here is Chapter 10. So I've gotten a few more reviews and many more readers. In this intro I'd like to address two things, first my chapter length and second my substance. First the length, its simple I write all my chapters in Word so to me it seems long, but I'll go through the rest of the chapters and add in more detail to make things longer. Second I know the story is a little boring right now, but every story needs an exposition, I'm just spending time setting everything up. Don't worry, things pick up quickly.

Chapter 10

Udon looked out from their hiding place above where the tall man was standing. The Academy students where crouching low, still cowering as the tall man menaced them.

"Kill the children! Kill the Village!" He was still repeating it over and over slowly. 

Udon started to stand up, taking extreme care to stay very silent. Konohamaru did the same, one of his knees popped from crouching for so long, he winced but the tall man didn't notice. Udon cradled the small object in his hands and then reached back behind him. The children and the tall man were only a few feet apart from each other. Udon wanted the object in his hands to land at the feet of the tall man. His head shifted and his glasses caught the sun and shined brightly, he shifted his head again and threw, his arm whipping forward. 

The ball flew threw the air, a frozen rope. It land behind the tall man and rolled to stop just in front of him. He looked down, but did not stop repeating his mantra.

"Kill the children! Kill the Village!" He kept repeating it even as the small ball exploded and light seemed to shoot out in every single direction imaginable. 

Konohamaru and Udon knew to shield their eyes, but no one before them knew what was happening until it was too late. Every one was blinded, the three Academy Students and the tall man. The extreme white light cleared almost as fast as it came and the forest was back to normal.

Udon and Konohamaru moved with frantic speed and reached the three children. Udon picked up two and carried them both under his arms; Konohamaru picked up one and placed the Student on his shoulder. They jumped away and the pair laid the children down. Udon was to stay there for a moment to see that they were okay while Konohamaru went back. 

Konohamaru faced the tall man, who was almost three feet taller than him, but Konohamaru stood unafraid. The man was rubbing his eyes furiously, still repeating his mantra over and over, although more forceful and louder now. His right hand left his right eye and he reached for the knife on his belt. He pulled it out and held it with the knife down. He started to slash the air in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Konohamaru exclaimed. He ran forward as the man slashed back and forth, Konohamaru ducked safely under a swipe and jumped up to uppercut the man. 

It was a higher jump than normal for the already short Konohamaru, but it connected all the same. The man was thrown upwards and then backwards, the knife left his hand and Konohamaru caught it. The man laid out on his back on the wide tree branch, his mantra was quickening now, he was almost yelling.

"KILL THE CHILDREN! KILL THE VILLAGE! KILL THE CHILDREN! KILL THE VILLAGE!" He exclaimed. 

The man looked up into the forest canopy, his eyes were seeing less spots now. He folded himself up at his stomach and looked at Konohamaru. His eyes were completely black, there was no white at all, no other color except black. Konohamaru stepped back slightly and started to raise his arms. The man fell back down and it seemed he slipped willingly into unconsciousness. Udon appeared behind Konohamaru and looked passed him at the unconscious man; he pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

"How are the children?" Asked Konohamaru, turning his head.

"Okay, just a little confused is all." Replied Udon.

"Good, what do you think?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Well..." Started Udon, but he was cut off by a sound from below.

"Hey! Konohamaru! Udon! Are you guys okay?" A voice called them from the forest floor. Konohamaru looked over the edge of the branch and saw Iruka, Naruto, Moegi, and the rest of the students behind them, standing close together. 

As Udon and Konohamaru waved at Iruka and the rest, the man on the branch opened his eyes. They shot open, and at once he felt a power growing inside him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The man lying on the ground started to glow, his clothes fluttered in a wind that seemed to be emanating from him. His body glowed a faint purple color, Konohamaru and Udon weren't paying much attention, they were waving slowly at the group down below.

"Hey guys, where are the students?" Asked Iruka, yelling from below them.

"Over there, they are fine, just a little disoriented." Konohamaru pointed and Iruka jumped up to the branches where they had hidden the children. 

The man behind the two boys was awaking even more now, the branch started to shake slowly at first, and then quite violently. Konohamaru and Udon both spun around and witnessed the man sit up again.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" He roared at the utmost top of his voice. 

A sea of dark purple chakra poured from the top half of his body, knocking the two boys away. They both hit their heads on a tree trunk some ways away. The man stood up and roared again, the chakra emanated from his body in a more organized manner, it surrounded him like armor, forming a coating around his skin.

His entire body was covered in dark purple chakra and he took a large step forward, almost as if he had never walked before. On the ground, many of the students felt the evil, malignant chakra and cowered back. Iruka, tending to the three confused children also felt this huge wave of chakra. He looked up and though the leaves to see the man roar a third time. This time it seemed to shake the entire forest. 

On the ground, Naruto and Moegi stood next to each other. It seemed that they were communicating with each other telepathically because they both disappeared from their vantage point at the exact same moment. They reappeared almost in the same second as when they disappeared, this time up on the branch. Naruto was high up, level with the man's head and Moegi appeared low on the ground, near the man's feet. Naruto spun and kicked the man in the face, pushing him left.

Moegi's hand supported her and she also spun her body, kicking the man's legs out from under him. He spun in the air and Iruka appeared between the two Leaf Ninja, his leg was outstretched and he connected with the man's gut. This sent him flying backwards and literally into a tree trunk. The purple chakra left his body and almost seemed to evaporate in the air. When it cleared, the Konoha ninja could see his body was covered in new cuts and burns, smoke rising from each one. 

His natural body weight shifted and he was free of the tree trunk, his body hit the branch and then rolled off of it, he landed hard on the forest floor. All of the children screamed at the same time, obviously thinking that the man was still conscious.

"Don't worry children, he's out cold." Iruka said as he clapped Naruto and Moegi on the back. "Great job you two!" 

Naruto and Moegi both smiled, they three jumped down from the branch to examine the body of their enemy. Iruka crouched low and used two fingers to find his pulse.

"Its slow but still going." He said.

"We hit him pretty hard, he'll be out for awhile. We can take him back to the village and have him interrogated." Said Naruto.

Back a ways in the forest Konohamaru and Udon were getting up. They hurried over to the group around the tall man.

"What the heck was that? Is he some sort of monster or something?" Asked Konohamaru. Both Iruka and Naruto could not have answered that question, even if they wanted to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Iruka took his children back to the Village; he hurried to the Hokage's office and quickly explained what had happened. Tsunade, ever the cool and collected leader, sent a team of ANBU and a team of medical Ninja. 

Tsunade asked for a full report on the entire situation. They were to detain Naruto and Team Konohamaru and question them. The Medic Ninja were sent to examine the body of the man. 

Ever since she had become Hokage, Tsunade has helped Konoha increase their Medical Jutsu by leaps and bounds. Tsunade introduced new rules for every ninja rank, most of them concerning Medical Ninjutsu. It was now mandatory that at least one Genin in every team of three be taught some form of Medical Jutsu. Whether it was combat lifesaving (essentially a medic out on the battlefield for very quick lifesaving) or highly advanced Medical Ninjutsu. 

It was also mandatory that before a Chuunin could become a full-fledged Jonin they would need to learn enough about Medical Ninjutsu so that they could pass on that knowledge to one of their Genin, should they ever command a team of Genin.

These and many other rules swelled the very small and largely under-trained ranks of Medical Ninja in Konoha. Tsunade has many more reforms in store; to better guide the new Medical Ninja, Tsunade is currently seeking plans for the building of a new Academy that will teach only Medical Ninjutsu. Tsunade herself plans to become the first teacher/principle of the school, which will help get it on the right track for years to come. 

There will be a new test that each child will take before entering Ninja Academy, and if they show promise they will be taught at the Medical Academy for one year, instead of the Ninja Academy. Then they will spend every year after that in the normal Ninja Academy learning other essential skills ninja skills.

Tsunade hopes to build this school and have her first students within two years time. In this time of relative peace, Tsunade believes that Konoha should do all that they can if there was ever another Great Ninja War. 

This is just one of very many reforms privy to the Ninja world. After the defeat of the Akatsuki, each nation has been prosperous greatly. In addition to the Five Great Shinobi Villages, two more have become powerful enough to be recognized as a "Great Shinobi Village."

The Villages have enjoyed very peaceful relations with each other; every year for the past three years, the now seven Kage leaders have met together in a secret location to solve matters of the collective Ninja world. 

However, peace does not reign in every corner of the world, not by far. There are people on the fringes on the Shinobi world who wish for the return of the Great Ninja Wars of long ago. These groups are splintered and small, but they hold sway over the many people who are experiencing adverse affects to reform and peace.

The normal people of the world, going about their duties should not be worried for the great powers that lead them keep a watchful eye on people who wish for war.

********** 

Back to the tiny (compared to the entire world) Konoha, the ANBU have relieved Naruto and Team Konohamaru from their posts watching the body of their enemy. The ANBU work quickly and methodically, they comb the entire forest for any sign on an accomplice, and watch over the Medical Ninja with their examination of the body.

They find nothing, nothing besides a few animals acting more frightened than usual. The ANBU leave no stone unturned, and yet they can find no trace of any accomplice. They are unsure is this was the action of a lone assailant or if there is something else brewing under the surface.

A team of ANBU investigators has also gone about questioning Naruto and company, although they could not give much information. Konohamaru and Udon were the most valuable witnesses, and yet they could only describe what happened to them. Udon gave a comprehensive report. He described how the chakra shroud of the assailant gave him chills, as if the chakra wasn't natural. The ANBU noted that this was very interesting, yet they could not find very much significance; they hoped that Tsunade and the Council of Elders would be able to glean something from it. The children captured by the assailant were also questioned heavily, yet they could not give much information they were simply in shock.

After the Medical Team finished their examinations and wrote their report, they were escorted to the Konoha Elder council, headed by Tsunade, to give their report. As they spoke, Tsunade and the council looked on silently. After the presentation they all exchanged glances, as if they recalled something important.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Iruka gave his field exam three days after the events in the forest. This time ten other Chuunin and Jounin Academy Teachers accompanied him. He was also assigned to a training ground that was inside Konoha's walls.

Since all of the children already knew what the test consisted of, Iruka decided he needed to change the test. The thirty students were each divided up into teams of three and were accompanied by their own teacher. This teacher did not lead the teams, he or she was merely there to watch over them from a distance, and step in if anything should happen. 

Iruka was given ten reports by the ten Teachers. Each one reported on how each student performed in the test. Iruka was very surprised by each and every teacher's report. As each of the ten teachers walked up to Iruka with their notes and clipboard, they smiled and remarked on how wonderfully Iruka taught his students.

Iruka was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen very often. Iruka carried the clipboards back to his classroom at the Academy and sat at his desk. He plucked the first one off of the top if the pile and started to read. Iruka had the teachers write down the names of their students and then write a full report on how that student did. They were very detailed, and Iruka was almost sure he had been there for each and every test.

********** 

Iruka flipped to the last page on the last clipboard. He read through the final notes on the clipboard and put it down. Iruka took the pen from his mouth and scratched something down on a paper in front of him. He did this after each and every clipboard was read and deposited in the pile he had named "DONE."

Iruka stood up with his paper and then grabbed the ten clipboards. He moved toward the door, and then stopped to look at his classroom one more time, he left and slid the door closed. Only a few moments later, Iruka was outside in the fresh air. The day was gone and it was almost sundown. He wanted to catch Tsunade before it got dark, Naruto liked to have dinner just after sundown and Iruka wanted to see him. He set off for the main Administrative Building where the Hokage office was, after a few steps, Iruka shifted his headband and then continued on.

********** 

Iruka arrived at the Hokage's office and he could still see the very top sliver of the sun from the window behind her chair. "Good," he thought. Tsunade propped her hands up with her elbows and looked out from just above her laced hands. 

"I heard about the report filed by the Medical Squad." He began. "What do you make of it?" He asked her. 

"Its not a bad as I expected, but we should keep on watch for the time being." Replied Tsunade. 

"Okay then, I have here my full and updated papers on my students." He paused and then smiled very widely. "It was a great success and every student passed!" 

Tsunade also smiled and then laughed, Shizune standing next to her expressed her happiness in a wide grin. 

"Good Iruka. I will brief my ten and in two days they will be waiting at your classroom for their own Genin." This was Tsunade and she smiled again. 

"Good, I'll be going." Iruka smiled and waved as he left.

**********

Iruka hurried to the Ramen Bar and of course he saw the bright orange pants of his favorite former student. Iruka walked in and Naruto was deep in a bowl of ramen. 

"Hey there Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed. Naruto slurped up a long strand of noodle and turned. He was smiling with his mouth full. 

"Hey Iruka! Are you going to have some dinner with me?" 

"Sure, (Iruka then looked at Teuchi) One Ramen Tonkatsu." Teuchi nodded and turned around, he busied himself behind the counter. 

"Okay Iruka, but your going to pay!" Said Naruto 

"Sure, sure." Iruka replied. "I think you'll be very happy to know that each and every one of my students passed their test today." 

Naruto slurped too hard and started to cough. Iruka laughed out loud and then waited for him to speak. 

"Really? Finally, what's left of the Rookie Nine and Neji's team will be getting their very own Genin!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Aoba Yamashiro, now a full-fledged Jounin, hurried down the hallway toward the large conference room at the end of the hall. Aoba was looking for Tsunade and a young Shinobi had directed him to this room at the end of the hall.

The first place he had looked, of course, was the Hokage's office; usually either Tsunade or Shizune, her assistant, were in there going over paperwork or meeting with some person or another.

Aoba burst in without knocking, as was his custom. He didn't see Shizune, usually standing to the left or the right of the Hokage chair. The chair's back was facing him; before moving toward it Aoba checked to make sure no one was out on the balcony. No one was there; he moved toward the Hokage chair and gazed at it for a second before turning it.

Aoba grasped the top corner of the chair and squeezed it. It was made of tough dark leather, and it was very tall. Aoba could just see over it standing up; he pulled the chair and it spun fairly easily. There was no one in it when it turned around, Aoba smiled at bit and then looked around, no one was in the room.

He spun the chair again and then jumped in it as it spun around to where he was standing. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk. He sighed very loudly, not hearing the soft footsteps coming down the corridor towards the office. When he stopped his long "Ahhh" the soft footsteps had stopped.

The door to the Hokage room creaked open and Aoba jumped out of the chair. A woman's head poked through the door and searched the room; there was no one she could see. The young woman turned and started to walk down the hall, or as Aoba thought. He stood up from behind the desk.

"Ha! I got you!" Said the woman, she made it sound like she had been walking away, down the corridor, but she was waiting for whoever was hiding in the Hokage office to come out.

"No, No, No!" Aoba put up his hands and shook his head. "I was just looking for Tsunade! I have something to tell her!"

The woman shook her head and spoke. "Well, she's not in here, I think she is briefing some new Jounin in the conference room."

"Well where is that?" Asked Aoba. The woman pointed straight up.

"Right above this room, one floor up." Aoba thanked her and walked out past her. She shook her head at him as he headed for the stairs. 

Back in the present, Aoba reached the door and grasped the handle; he stopped when he heard voices inside. "Oh that's right, the woman said she was briefing some new Jounin." Aoba thought; he let go of the door handle and pressed his ear up to the thick wooden door.

"So that's it then, Iruka has made up his teams and you have their descriptions." Aoba surmised this was Tsunade.

"Excuse me, Tsunade ma'am I have a question." Aoba was sure that was Tsunade's second apprentice, Haruno Sakura. He couldn't catch what her question was, but it was a minute or so before Tsunade answered.

"You've all heard some form of that report haven't you?" Aoba listened. "Well these students are very special because of that incident, we are trusting our new Jounin with a great task, and I hope you are up to it."

Aoba heard a chair shuffle, someone must be getting up, and then he heard more chairs shuffle. Aoba tried to lean back but some one opened the door, unlucky for him it opened inwards and he fell face first at the feet of Shizune.

"Aoba? What are you doing here?" Shizune asked him. Aoba looked up and saw Shizune looking down at him.

"I have a message for the Hokage." Aoba spoke, starting to get up. On the other side of the room, Tsunade was moving towards the door, she moved towards Aoba and looked down at him.

"Well, Aoba, what is it?" She asked him, Aoba had one foot up but one knee on the ground.

"Well, Well, I think I forgot..." Aoba looked up and smiled at her. Tsunade hit him upside the head and stalked off.

Shizune picked Aoba up and led him out the door into the corridor.

"Don't worry, we'll get it all sorted out." She said to him, as he rubbed the side of his face. Ten men and women filed out behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen is here! This is the first chapter of the New Arc. The Exposition Arc is over and the new arc is entitled "Genin Exams." Each of the Jounin Ten receives a team of Genin and gives them an exam. At the end of the chapter some of the Jounin say something about receiving Genin, see if you can guess who is who.

Chapter Fifteen

Iruka hurried to class. He didn't want to be late today; today was a very special day for all of his students. Every single one of them passed the final tests and they were all ready to become Genin. Iruka smiled as he hurried down the hall, holding a very small stack of papers in the crook of his arm. 

Inside the classroom, the students waited patiently for their teacher to arrive. Iruka would never know it, but they were all as excited as he was, even though many of them didn't show it. Each one hoped and prayed for a Jounin teacher that would be easier than Iruka was.

Some of them would absolutely be getting their wish, while others were far from it. Along with being very excited, many of the children were nervous about whom they would team up with. Some of the smarter ones were working out percentages, ratios, and probabilities in their heads, working out the probability that they would team up with their best friend or their secret crush (the latter was the thought of many of the girls). 

Iruka was still hurrying down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the door of his classroom. He thought about the teams he had worked out and presented to Tsunade the evening before, many of the teams were worked out by either grades or complimenting ability. Tsunade had briefed the ten Jounin responsible the night before and they had all been given a sheet with three names and three descriptions on it.

Each of the ten was to meet outside the classroom shortly after class started and wait there for Iruka to brief them a final time. All of them were excited, even if many of them didn't show it. 

Back inside the classroom, Iruka had finally arrived and was standing in front of his desk. He smiled at his class and then opened up his arms, it almost looked like he was hugging the world and he couldn't get his arms around it. 

"Today you finally become Genin!" He spoke loudly and many of the students perked up from their slumped positions in their chairs. 

"You cannot know just how proud I am of all of you." He spoke softer this time, and then he moved around to the back of his desk. He leaned over and put his palms down on the desk. 

"The graduation rate this year was very exceptional, every single one of you passed the testing and today you meet your new Sensei!" Iruka stood up again and folded his hands in front of his body. 

"Every other Academy Teacher this year has told me over and over just how pleasant, well behaved, and intelligent my class is. Now I hope you can act the same way with these Jounin" As Iruka finished, every students in the class was smiling. 

"You'd better not make trouble because I taught each and every one of them." After he said this, the smiles on the faces of the Genin melted away into frowns.

**********

Elsewhere, ten men and women gathered around in a large circle. 

"Oh man, this is so troublesome." Remarked one, as he sighed with his hands deep in his pockets. 

"Come on Shikamaru! This is so great, we finally get our own Genin to teach!" exclaimed another. 

"I'm going to torture my Genin till they beg for a new Sensei!" Exclaimed one as a dog barked along with him. 

"I hope that my Genin are good ninja with exceptional skills!" Exclaimed one as his incredibly white teeth gleamed in the sun; he raised his arm to give a thumb up to no one in particular.

"Haha! Lee you are very (munch) excited ain't you!" Said one as the bag of chips in his hand crinkled.

"Well, um, I have faith, um, in my Genin, um, no matter who they are!" Said one as she shrugged her shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everybody. Here is chapter sixteen. Sorry for the long delay, I was away this weekend and yesterday I had a busy day teaching. So because of that I'm gonna put up three chapters in a row.

Chapter Sixteen

The ten ninja all faced the doorway to the Academy and then filed in slowly to await their Genin. Haruno Sakura was first on line, and she entered the classroom as Iruka started to read out names from his list. Sakura left the classroom accompanied by three children, two girls and a boy, she left the Academy and searched for a good spot to stop and get to know her team. 

Next was Hyuuga Hinata, she walked in slowly, head up but eyes cast slightly downward. Iruka greeted her happily and told the students her name and started to read names off of the list in his hands.

Hinata left the classroom with three Genin practically on her heels, as the four passed the eight other Jounin outside the classroom. She left the Academy and shielded her eyes from the sun, the Genin followed suit, hoping not to incur the wrath of their new Sensei. She smiled at this gesture but didn't turn around; Hinata led her two boys and a girl away. 

The next Jounin entered the classroom slowly and all of the Academy Students gasped. She was Yamanaka Ino and the students were gasping at her beauty. She walked in and flipped her long blonde hair at the Genin. Iruka smiled and introduced her to the class. Ino left the Academy with two girls and a boy. 

The next Jounin was also a girl; she strode in happily and turned to the class beaming. Some of the Academy Students snickered a little when they saw her hair because she looked like a mouse.

She was Tenten; Iruka introduced her as such and read out three names from his list. She left the classroom with two boys and a girl. As she left and closed the door, one student raised his hand and Iruka addressed him.

"Are all the Jounin girls this year?" He asked rather sheepishly. The other students laughed nervously, not sure if that was a joke or not.

Iruka answered with a chuckle "No, there are six men outside waiting patiently, and the first one is right here." 

The door slid open and a man walked in slowly, taking care in each step he took. Finally he stood next to Iruka and turned to the class emotionless. Iruka introduced him as Aburame Shino. All of the students looked horrified at this scary stranger who stood before them in class. Iruka called out three names and the two boys and one girl followed Shino outside. 

The next ninja to stroll into the classroom was a very large man, his golden brown hair swished side to side as he walked. He chuckled a little bit and the students calmed down, he looked nice enough. Iruka greeted him and introduced him to the class, Akimichi Choji watched each of his Genin stand up as Iruka called out their names. Choji left the room with two boys and a girl in tow. He left the Academy and headed for the barbecue, his Genin following closely. 

The next Jounin that entered the room was quiet and reserved; he had the same eyes as Hinata and some of the remaining students wondered why. Iruka turned to the class and introduced the ninja as Hyuuga Neji; he called out three names and the children stood up. They followed very closely to Neji as he walked out, one of them almost too closely.

"Not that close, you're going to trip." Remarked Neji, without turning around; the three Genin, two girls and a boy, moved away from their Sensei with their mouths open, amazed. 

In the classroom, the remaining children looked around at each other, noting who was left and whom each one wanted to team up with; as Iruka waited for the next ninja to walk in, the door slid open slowly.

A small sliver ball flew into the room and hit the ground, it exploded and thick smoke poured out. The Genin didn't notice a ninja and a very large dog enter the room until it was too late; the ninja, riding on the dog, jumped from the smoke and roared at the top of his voice, his large dog also joining in.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen here, the second time the Jounin ten appear named. I'm also sorry again about the length, this chapter especially was sort of short because at the time I was hitting a little writer's block. It was all I could squeeze out. But please keep reading and reviewing, things are gonna get interesting.

Chapter Seventeen

Kiba jumped off of Akamaru just as the smoke started to clear up. When it was all clear, Akamaru was sitting down with his tail wagging back and forth, smacking the ground. Kiba was standing next to him, his arms were crossed in front of him and he was smiling, showing off his long incisors.

Each one of children left in the classroom had fallen over, taking their chairs with them. There was no one beside Kiba, he looked to his right expecting to see Iruka but he wasn't there.

"Huh?" Kiba scratched his head and looked around for him. "Akamaru where'd Iruka run off to?" 

Akamaru lowered his head to the ground and sniffed the wood floor. He walked slowly towards Iruka's desk; his nails making a clapping sound on the ground when his feet fell. He got closer to the desk, his head was waving back and forth following a scent on the ground, and Kiba turned to him still scratching his head in confusion.

Akamaru walked behind the desk then barked playfully, his tail started to wag and he pulled out Iruka from behind the desk. Iruka's face was frozen in a look of complete terror.

"Uhhh, Iruka?" Kiba started. Iruka's face slowly fell back into place and he got up on his own. He pointed at Kiba.

"You! You! I'll kill you!" He ran over and smacked Kiba across the face and at once Kiba was on the ground on his back. Kiba was out cold and Iruka stood over him with a proud look on his face. 

Akamaru walked over to Kiba and bent over to lick his face. After Kiba's hair and face were very well soaked, he started to stir. Kiba sat up and looked up at Iruka as he wiped his face.

"What the heck was that for? Iruka!" Kiba screamed at Iruka. Iruka turned with his arms folded back towards his desk. 

He grabbed the clipboard from his desk and called out three names. Three hands stood up from underneath three desks and then three faces were seen. Kiba got up sullenly and the turned to Iruka.

"No! Iruka don't saddle me with two girls!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Too late Kiba, it's already been done." Iruka smiled

"Oh well. Come on." Kiba ordered his Genin. The three students followed close behind him and Akamaru was last, he barked at Iruka one more time and Iruka waved after them.

"Okay children. You can all get up now, the idiot is gone." Iruka called out to his class. 

The students started to get up from underneath their desks, lifting chairs and then plopping themselves down onto it. Iruka smiled and then adjusted his headband.

"I think I'll just bring in the last of the Jounin so you can all meet them. Then we'll be all done for today."


	18. Chapter 18

So Chapter Eighteen is up. I want to just say that Shikamaru is possibly my favorite character from the whole series. That's the reason why I gave him Team 10, the name of his old team. Just an update to all you readers, I'm currently writing chapter 32. In it, Team Hinata run into a little trouble on one of their first Missions, and by a little I mean a lot. So keep reading to find out.

Chapter Eighteen

Iruka, after composing himself (which consisted of shifting his headband and sighing) looked around the classroom. There were six Genin left for two Jounin who were standing outside eagerly waiting for their Genin students. 

Iruka was half right about his thought, the Jounin standing closest to the door was eagerly waiting. He was wearing a tight green jumpsuit underneath a Jounin tactical vest. If anything on his person was weirder than anything else, it was his shiny black hair. Along with his eyebrows, which were incredibly large, his hair was black and cut as if someone put a bowl right on his head and cut his hair.

He wore leg warmers that reached from his ankles to the top of his shins that supposedly hide amazingly heavy weights. Ever since he became a ninja under the tutelage of the ninja he calls "Gai Sensei" the two have been like twins; so much so that if you ever see them both walking down the street you will claim to have seen double. 

The next ninja, standing behind Lee, was less than enthusiastic about meeting and having to take care of three whining kids. Shikamaru thought of his Sensei Asuma and smiled. Shikamaru was sure that Asuma had felt the exact same way just before meeting Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. 

From inside the classroom Iruka called the two Jounin. Lee bowed his head and clenched his fists,

"I hope my Genin are good ninja with exceptional skills, and the power of youth!" Lee strode in with Shikamaru following behind; Shikamaru was still smiling as they entered the classroom.

********** 

Shikamaru and Lee stalked out of the Konoha Academy, Shikamaru first, followed by his three Genin, then Lee, traveling the same way. They reached the end of a long hallway; there were two large oak doors that were now closed. Shikamaru pulled his hands from his pockets and grasped the door handles.

He pulled the doors and they opened, flooding the dark hallway with light. Shikamaru shoved his hands deep into his pockets and led his Genin outside. He sighed loudly and waited for Rock Lee to come out. 

Shikamaru turned to Lee and Lee looked up, Shikamaru nodded to the Young Green Beast, and Lee nodded back. Lee turned back to his Genin and motioned for them to follow.

"Try and follow me if you can!" He chuckled and disappeared. 

The children looked amazed. They had never seen anyone move so fast, the three of them each looked in different directions. Then one of the Genin motioned to the other two, they nodded and the three of them were off in a flash, just like their new Sensei. 

The Shikamaru and his Genin watched his whole exchange; Shikamaru with a smile and his Genin with the same look as their classmates. Shikamaru turned to them and spoke. 

"Come on, we'll take it slow" Shikamaru stared to walk away and his Genin followed closely behind.


	19. Chapter 19

So this is chapter 19. This where you get to meet Sakura's Genin, I know one of them has a very cliché name, but just wait and see how the story plays out. It's done on purpose. Anyways the next chapter will be Sakura's Genin test and then all of the rest of the Jounin 10 will have their chapter introducing their Genin.

Chapter Nineteen

It was a hot day; the first Jounin to receive her Genin walked a familiar path through Konoha. Haruno Sakura was leading her Genin towards the place where she was tested on her second day as a Genin.

She was thinking as they walked, almost not noticing a rock sticking up from the earth. She quickly sidestepped the stone and glanced back at her Genin, they hadn't noticed that she had almost tripped. "Good," she thought; she didn't want her Genin to think of her as a clumsy teacher unable to teach them anything. They finally reached the iron-linked fence,

Sakura stopped and put her hands on her hips, she smiled. The Genin walking just behind her hadn't noticed she had stopped and he walked right into her. 

Sakura sort of pitched forward and caught herself. The Genin had fallen all the way over and now his eyes and face were cast downwards towards the ground. The other two started to laugh, Sakura quickly interfered.

"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash!" She said loudly, the two Genin who were giggling looked up at Sakura, her eyes were closed and her face was pointed up at the sky.

"But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades...are lower than trash!" As she said this, the first Genin lifted up his face and looked up at his Sensei.

"Now then, your test will be an old favorite of many Jounin-" Sakura began, before she was cut off.

"But Sensei! We've already taken so many tests just to get here!" Complained one of the Genin, Sakura held up her hand, palm out.

"Before you start whining, I want to learn all of you names."

The two girls perked up, while the boy cast his eyes downward again. Sakura put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "You go first," Sakura said.

The boy looked up and his eyes wavered for a moment, and then became strong. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could even make a sound.

"Come on! Hurry it up!" Said one of the girls. The boy looked over at them and then back to Sakura, with a look of pleading.

"Now girls, you'll all get your turn, just wait a moment." Sakura turned back to the boy. "Now then, what is your name?"

"Mmm- my name is Haru" He spoke finally. He mumbled the beginning, but said his name loudly and clearly.

"Good...Haru." Sakura smiled and turned to the girl standing closest to Haru. She had fiery red hair let down, almost reaching her shoulders.

"My name is Sakurako!" She exclaimed, Sakurako extended her arm and Sakura quickly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Sakurako!" Sakura beamed at her student. The last student cleared her throat and Sakura looked at her. "Well, have you got something to say? Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yes, my name is Ellie!" She put her hands on her hips and then spoke again.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura lifted her hand to her face and thumbed her nose.

"Well... Haru, Sakurako, and Ellie. It's time for the bell test!"


End file.
